Leonster's Gate
Leonster's Gate (or Lenster's Gate) is Chapter 17A of Fire Emblem: Thracia 776. Strategy Leonster's Gate can be difficult because of the many split objectives. Fliers play an important role in this chapter, and the only fliers available to the player are Karin, Dean, and Eda. The Dark Bishop can be silenced with a 18 magic staff users, by holy water boosting Sleuf, and dancing him with Lara, you can silence the Bishop on the first turn to capture a warp and fortify staff, and prevent the dark mages from attacking you as they will not be able to move off the hill without warp. After the silence it is easy to ignore this section of the map until the nearing end of the chapter. To recruit Misha, you must talk to her with Karin, and then capture her by forcing a dismount with sleep status. A dismounted Dean will have the sword rank to use the sleep sword. Misha does not have a ranged weapon, so baiting her into capturing an unequipped unit will allow for easier capture. Pirates will rush for the two houses at the top left of the map, appearing as reinforcements at the start of the river. Mounted units can utilize canto while fighting to quickly make their way to the houses for the valuable warp and rescue staves. The ballista near the northern forest can be defeated with hit and run tactics with a siege tome, although this will result them receiving physic healing from the bishops if they are not defeated in one round. If one does not have the means to take out the ballista, do not move through the north-eastern forest into their range, as units will be caught in their fire when Saias appears. Wait for the bridge to appear near the east side of the map. Fliers can carry units across the east river to engage the armor knights before turn 11. It is recommended to defeat them before Saias appears to make the area safe to traverse. On turn 11 Saias will appear, a three tile bridge will open allowing the armor knights to cross if they were not engaged. Saias will boost the enemies hit and avoid by 30% with his 10 leadership stars, making the map significantly more difficult. The accuracy boost will make the ballisticians much more deadly. Saias will also attempt to inflict sleep and can heal with fortify. A 19 magic Tina is required to steal his sleep staff. Alternatively one will just have to tank its three uses, curing sleep with a restore staff. In additon, dark mage reinforcements with rewarp staves will begin appearing to the left of Saias every turn after. Mueller appears on turn 13 where the player began. His army will be deadly to the player until Saias leaves on turn 15. Positioning your units across the bridge or to the northern forest out of the ballistas range unitl Saias leaves will allow for an easier engagement with Mueller's unit. The sleep sword can be used to capture Mueller's Master Sword and Thoron tome, or he can be defeated easily with a horseslayer. Once, Mueller is dealt with, one is free to capture the silenced Mua and recruit Sara from the church near the west of the map. The remaining threats will the the two siege tome mages and possibly ballista near the castle, if they were not defeated. The siege tome users can only be captured with fliers, but they carry physic staves, siege tomes, and close range magic, so there is value to capturing them. Nicarf holds a master and killer axe as his weapons, so high avoid sword users such as Mareeta is recommended to defeat him. Once all objectives are completed, seize Nicarf's throne with Leif. Items *Magic Ring (Western House) *Holy Water (Western House, to the right of the first house) *Warp (Northern House) *Rescue Staff (Northern House, to the south of the Warp house) *Warp (Dark Mage Boss) Category:Thracia 776 chapters